Judah Voleski
Judah Voleski aka Mr. J or The Jokester is one of the main antagonists of the DC based thriller TV series Wayne. He is the series' true incarnation of The Joker. Judah was at his first few moments a seemingly nice, wise, intelligent, caring and mentally stable teacher who befriended Bruce Wayne aka The Batman. That was all a twisted facade in order to gain Bruce's trust and acess to The Wayne Enterprises so he could either "fix" Jim Gordon or kill him for being the most corrupt cop in the city. He is portrayed by Logan Shroyer in his first major villainous role. History He at first appears to be a science teacher at the South Gotham High School, as well as an independent scientist aside from his school duties. He was aware to the fact that the infected city mayor Aubrey James has lost his control as the laughing gas caused him to ravege the school and chase it's students. That was all part of Jasper's plans to sabotage him while Bruce aka The Batman fights against Aubrey and sends him to rehabilitation. Judah at first presents himself to Bruce. He is seemingly a kind, supportive, caring, wise and resoursful science teacher who is there for the good of the students and the school itself. Bruce Wayne recieves the information about the attacks and Aubrey's whereabouts at the school. As Bruce goes to the school's lobby and manages to defeat Aubrey and send him to be cured him at Arkham, Jasper and Harlene manage to kidnapp Judah and take him as their hostage to another room at The Arkham Asylum, with intentions to drive him insane. Jasper then phones Bruce and invites him to come and save Judah, as he expected Judah to be driven insane before Bruce arrives and rescues him. However, as Jasper revealed that he filled his RPG gun with laughing gas instead of ammo, he ordered Harlene to shoot the gas at Judah. Harlene however shot Jasper instead, thus revealing that she refilled the gun with ammo as Jasper did not notice. She calls him the pokester in order to tease him, and Jasper in his last breathe replies that he's not The Joker. As part of his pretentious plans, Judah offers Harlene help and asks her to recover for him so she can live a normal life. Bruce then arrives in order to rescue Judah, and asks Harlene if she is planning something, as Judah answers that she is really a good person in order to protect his girlfriend since the day they have first met at high school. Judah then asks Harley to give him some time to talk alone with Bruce. He then reveals to Bruce that he has been working on a project in order to research crime and stop corrupt liars and criminals from taking over the world. Bruce gives him access to Wayne Enterprises so he could work on his project at the Ace chemical plant. Judah sarcastically thanks Bruce, before revealing his motives and true colors. After Bruce goes home, he maniaclly laughs infront of Harley and reveals that he has not given up on his scheme yet. It's revealed that his nice and intelligent personality is only a facade in order to get permission to use The Wayne Enterprises as a weapon against "corruption". Therefore, he planned to kill Jasper in order to become the new, "better" Joker. He also reveals that he is planning to kidnap the most corrupt criminal of them all, Deputy Jim Gordon. He then invades the GCPD's station and enters the office where Jim awaits, after killing off some cops. He then points a gun at Gordon, and asks him where his morals are. Jim however replies that Judah is the one without any morals, as he is pointing a gun and acting like a rather pathetic clown. Judah then inherits the name of The Joker infront of Gordon, with intent to save the city from the GCPD and it's corruption. He knocks Gordon out and takes him captive to the Ace chemical plant. He ties Jim Gordon onto a rope and places him right above an acid tank. The Batman recieves a phone call from The Joker, and is asked to come and pick a side either with the jokeman of Gotham's criminal underworld or with the "corrupt officers who pretend to save the city". Batman arrives in his superhero uniform and attempts to talk some sense into Judah in order to prevent Gordon's death and mantain Judah as a friend. Judah however refuses to go to rehabilitation at Arkham, because he now believes that Wayne is betraying him and saving the corrupt people of Gotham from their "legal punishment". Judah then cuts the rope with his pocket knife and causes Jim to fall to his tragic death. Judah then unleashes his Joker persona and becomes fully insane as he laughs at Gordon's death. This causes the insanity to simply just eat him up. While Judah maniaclly laughs with a loud and happy tone and attitude, Batman gets angry and out of rage, he pushes the newborn clown prince of crime off the edge of the surface, thus causing him to fall straight into the acid which has killed Deputy Gordon. However, since Judah could resist any pain or injury, the acid ate up his flesh and brain, as the creepy version of The Joker would eventually crawl out of the acid bath. Judah later reunites with Harley Quinn and the two sociopaths confront a duo of criminal thieves. Judah orders Harley to shoot one of them, as the other (who happens to be a gang leader called Tom McCoy) is forced into agreeing to help Judah and Harlene with their plans to end Gotham's corrupt reign of terror and ultimately turn Batman to their side. Gallery judah4.jpg juda.jpg Joker33Wayneseries4.jpg|The Joker jokerrrr.png Links to the fanfilms https://docs.google.com/presentation/d/1EwqZMd5-kI7Wk1EEMizYr5cYpfMo26LOHrg73yczU7k/edit#slide=id.p Category:Murderer Category:Master Manipulators Category:Mass Murderer Category:Oppressors Category:Opportunists Category:Tyrants Category:Friend of the hero Category:Nihilists Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Destroyers Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Serial Killers Category:Abusers Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Vengeful Category:Grey Zone Category:Vigilante Category:Protective Category:Propagandists Category:Provoker Category:Delusional Category:Nemesis Category:Arrogant Category:Archenemy Category:Egotist Category:Scapegoat Category:Misanthropes Category:Sadists Category:Saboteurs Category:Liars Category:Trickster Category:Neutral Evil Category:Traitor Category:Torturer Category:Conspirators Category:Spree-Killers Category:Spy Category:Extortionists Category:Extremists Category:Terrorists Category:Criminals Category:Evil Genius Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Evil Creator Category:Harbinger of Rebirth Category:Tragic Category:Wrathful Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Protagonists Category:Male Category:Leader Category:Evil vs. Evil Category:Greedy Category:Wealthy Category:Power Hungry Category:Social Darwinists Category:Sadomasochists Category:Misogynists Category:Mentally Ill Category:Evil from the past Category:Lawful Evil Category:Jingoist Category:Masterminds Category:Master Orators Category:Mongers Category:Charismatic Category:Brutes Category:Contradictory Category:Dictator Category:Hegemony Category:Gangsters Category:Thugs Category:Crime Lord Category:Psychopath Category:Psychological Abusers Category:In Love Category:Spouses Category:Psychotic Category:Genocidal Category:Homicidal Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Strategic Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Supremacists Category:Control Freaks Category:Hypocrites Category:Love Rivals Category:Rivals Category:Anarchist Category:Big Bads Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Kidnapper Category:Assassin